The Plan
by Pitchslapped15
Summary: With a well executed plan, Beca and Jesse may never be the same. These are the events leading up to the audition (end of PP1). Rated T for some language and soft-core smut.
**Universal Pictures owns all rights of Pitch Perfect**

 **Title: The Plan**

 **A/N: With a well executed plan, Beca and Jesse may never be the same. These are the events leading up to the audition (end of PP1). Rated T for some language and soft-core smut. Reviews are always appreciated. This is just a little one-shot my sick and twisted mind came up with while on spring break.**

* * *

In the months following the Bellas first ever ICCA victory, Beca and Jesse had been dating regularly and getting closer. When they weren't interning at the radio station or competing against each other, they would meet on the quad in their favorite spot and enjoy juice pouches and paper bagged lunches. They would also spend a lot of time in each other's dorm rooms studying for courses, watching a movie from Jesse's infinite playlist or listening to one of Beca's mixes that usually turned into a make out session leaving them feeling hot and bothered.

The heat between them had been building since that magical night in Lincoln Center, but with their limited dating experience, they decided to take things slow...painstakingly glacier paced slow. Their friends noticed the sexual tension building between them whenever they were together and usually made wisecracks about how they eye fucked each other; little did they know that was the extent of their physical relationship.

Like the movie loving nerd he was, Jesse continued her movie-cation, and noticed with the exception of the John Hughes classic they both identified with, Beca would fall asleep during the films. It annoyed him at first but when she curled up into his side it became an opportunity for Jesse to study his petite girlfriend more closely. She had brown silky hair, alabaster skin, long eyelashes, full luscious lips and a mouth watering rack he had yet to fully explore. To him Beca was the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on and wanted to take their relationship to the next level but was afraid of being gutted like a fish by his girlfriend's scary ear spike.

During a viewing of Titanic one Friday night, Beca did her usual thing and passed out. That evening she wore a button down blouse that showed more skin than usual and skinny jeans that made her ass look terrific. Being the hormone raging dude Jesse was, he couldn't resist it any longer and carefully undid a couple of buttons of her shirt to sneak a peek at the goods.

" _Hmm...no tank top_ ," he thought to himself as he slowly unbuttoned more. She was leaning into his side so the swell of a boob was threatening to spill out of her lacy black bra. When she shifted he could see part of the areola exposed and felt himself become aroused at the sight before him. He was a gentleman who respected women so he knew it was wrong, but something inside encouraged him to embrace the moment. Without disturbing her sleep he discreetly undid the last couple of buttons, opened her shirt and lightly grazed the exposed skin with his fingertips.

" _She's softer than silk."_ he thought to himself as he gently brushed over her pale flesh.

Letting out a soft moan Beca repositioned herself which resulted in a nip slip. Jesse's jaw went slack at the glorious sight and felt his crotch strain under his jeans...he would need to take care of that later. He felt like a perv but couldn't stop himself. Here he was with his girlfriend who was practically topless and inviting him to...

With his confidence building, he slowly pulled down the delicate material of her bra and exposed more of her boob. It was everything he'd dreamed of as he compared her to the dimension of his hand.

" _It's the perfect size!"_ he concluded as he shifted his hips to accommodate his erection.

With the voluminosity of her breast and darker colored tip, it was begging for his attention. He was a self acclaimed boob man who would slay dragons for her and swim around the world if it would mean he could have an all access pass to her perky breasts.

Unable to ignore his desire any longer, he gently blew on her tip and watched her taut nipple harden while he salivated with need. Cupping her underneath he relished the sweet weight and softness of her skin. With the pad of his thumb he gently grazed her tip and nearly blew his wad.

In all the months they were together, things had escalated from a G to PG-13 rating but didn't progress much further. Their kisses were passionate but their touches were not without the barrier of clothing. This was the farthest he'd gone with the petite girl and couldn't imagine himself stopping any time soon. He was resigned to the fact that he was the typical hardwired dude who worshipped the female form.

" _How could she sleep through this?"_ he asked himself then smiled affectionately at his girlfriend who was usually a light sleeper and would wake up at the sound of a sneezing fly.

Moistening his lips Jesse descended to her chest and tentatively licked the stiffened nub with the tip of his tongue. Beca moved again and let out a soft moan as he lightly swirled around her pebbled nipple. With hooded eyes Jesse was on cloud nine as he finally got somewhere with the little woman he adored. He loved her scent and now he loved the way she tasted and felt on his tongue, but he craved more.

Jesse had officially sold his soul to the devil or gone over to the dark side as he put his life at risk. Figuring there were worse ways to die he decided to take his chances and carry on.

Closing his lips around her teat he pulled her into his mouth and gently sucked. It was better than any blockbuster film he'd ever seen, better than winning an a cappella championship and better than Christmas morning at his parent's house as he applied more suction. _This was heaven._

She groaned out and unconsciously pressed herself into the warm wetness that was suckling her. Feeling his petite girlfriend stir, Jesse quickly pulled away, brought her cup back up and closed her top.

Trying to act like nothing happened, Jesse inwardly cursed to himself because he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar as he dared to look her in the eye. She was going to murder him or worse, let him live with castration. To his surprise Beca was not only awake, she was flushed and practically panting, but what surprised him most was what she was holding in her hand.

"Finally." she breathed, shimming out of her top. "I swear Jesse, if you don't fuck me soon, I'm going to spontaneously combust." He chuckled at her honesty then took the foil packet from her grip.

He finally realized he'd been played like a fiddle. "You planned all of this, didn't you?" he asked as she nodded with a mischievous smirk.

"I was hoping you'd take the bait." She admitted, reaching behind to unclasp her bra.

"I thought you...WOW!" Jesse was so mesmerized by her full breasts he could hardly form a sentence. "Wanted to..."

"Dude, it's been like six months. SIX!" She discarded her bra on the twin bed and held up her fingers as she repeated the offensive number to emphasize her point. "You've been like, the most amazing boyfriend, but I _really_ want this. Don't you?"

"Well yeah, of course I do. I just didn't want to rush you." he admitted truthfully, removing his own shirt. "But what about your roommate?" He inquired looking over at her empty bed. "Kimmy Jin already hates me, and if she catches us…you know."

Beca raised an eyebrow and smiled. "First of all she hates everyone, and second...she's gone home for the weekend."

After about ten seconds of silence, it hit Jesse like a sledgehammer. Beca was consenting to have sex with him at that very moment.

"OH!" Jesse's face lit up like a supernova as he playfully flipped his giggling girlfriend onto her back and silenced her with a lip bruising kiss. Cherishing the feeling of skin on skin contact Jesse finally had unobstructed access to the most perfect breasts in existence and devoured them as though they were his last meal on earth. Not wasting another minute he unwrapped his best friend and, or lover like a present and worshipped every inch of her while she reciprocated in spades.

They were each other's firsts as they experienced a bliss neither had ever imagined. As he broke through her barrier, the walls that served as obstacles for so many years, crumbled like a house of cards. Beca's guard was completely down while her handsome nerd pleasured her like no other.

They declared their undying love for each other and made slow passionate love all weekend long, making up for all of those months of building sexual tension.

The Monday that followed, Beca had a radiant glow about her as she met her friends in the auditorium. It was audition day and they needed to fill a couple spots to replace the Bellas that had graduated. Displayed on the table was their ICCA trophy along with a clipboard for note taking that Fat Amy was responsible for. Sitting at an adjacent table was a love struck Jesse with his guys. The Treble leader was so enamored by his girlfriend, he couldn't give a damn about the selection process.

Tapping Beca on the shoulder Stacie scooted forward and whispered into her ear.

"I see it worked." Without turning around Beca smirked and slowly nodded to let her slutty friend know the plan she came up with to entice her boyfriend had been successful. "You're welcome."

Getting back on track, as the newest captain of the all female a cappella group, Beca needed to concentrate on the task at hand. Getting some suggestions from the girls, the smiling tattooed alt-girl leaned back in her seat and announced the audition song.

"Alright nerds, let's go with…"


End file.
